1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of devices for retaining a boot on a gliding board adapted for snowboarding. The invention relates more particularly to boot retention device which includes a rear support element for the lower part of the leg.
2. Background and Material Information
In snowboarding, a user is led to affix and remove the boots several times, for example when using various means of mechanical lifts, or after a fall. Therefore, it is important that each device for retaining a boot on the board enable the boots to be affixed and removed quickly and easily. Of course, affixation of the boot must be considered as the operation which consists of affixing the boot to the board, removal of the boot being the reverse operation.
The prior art has proposed numerous retention devices which enable quick and easy affixation and removal of the boot. Such devices were initially used with boots having a relatively rigid upper and made, for example, with shells made of a plastic material. Generally, these devices include means for affixing the boot to the board which acts substantially at the level of the sole, the upper being used for maintaining the foot and passing sensorial information at the level of the foot and of the lower part of the leg. The boot is generally affixed either by hand, or by using the foot alone, which, in this case, saves the user from having to bend down to use his hands.
A recent change in the equipment consists of associating retention devices for quick use with boots having a relatively flexible upper, so that the user can make sufficiently ample leg movements to operate the board. In this case, a support element for the lower part of the leg is associated with the device such that the user can easily take support on the snow with the rear running edge of his board.
However, it has appeared that these devices are not really satisfactory. Indeed, the support element for the lower part of the leg has a generally curved and ergonomical shape which follows the profile of the leg when the user is in an orthostatic position.
It follows that the user is hindered by the support element when affixing or removing the boot, thus loosing the advantage provided by a retention device for quick use.
Furthermore, the presence of the support element forces the user to displace and incline the foot forwardly, with respect to the support element, to put on the boot, which prevents a correct positioning of the boot with respect to the retention device.